


a moment's peace

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Flirting, Injury Recovery, Major Character Undeath, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Resurrected Shinguji Korekiyo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: When she was about twelve, already one of his most promising students despite her young age, Himiko's magic teacher instructed her in first aid. At eighteen, she was more grateful than she ever could have imagined.The Ultimate Academy has no doctors to speak of.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 11





	a moment's peace

**Author's Note:**

> amino request with the prompt "is this okay?"
> 
> resurrection au because that's one of my faves. just a quick little thing. this was gonna be longer but you know how it is sometimes.

When she was about twelve, already one of his most promising students despite her young age, Himiko's magic teacher instructed her in first aid. Mostly little things, suitable for a kid to learn, but helpful all the same. Bandaging cuts, splinting limbs, running cool water over minor burns…She didn't necessarily see it as all that important at the time, but she worked at it dutifully, glad he was taking the time to teach her anyway. He was much more than just a mentor in magic, almost a surrogate grandfather-like figure.

"Just in case," he said. "You never know when you might need it." At the time, her world small and uneventful, Himiko assumed he was speaking in the context of magic. Even with all the best precautions, accidents sometimes happened with risky tricks. In a situation like that, first aid while waiting for help to arrive could indeed be useful. Beyond that, she didn't think of it much. Her sensei grew up in a rural village where medical care was sometimes hard to come by. Of course he would place a high value on being self-sufficient.

"You never know when there might not be a doctor," he said.

At eighteen, she was more grateful than she ever could have imagined.

In her hand, bloody gauze. Propped against her leg, a thick medical tome from the library, old and dusty enough to make her nose wrinkle when she flipped the pages too fast. She squinted down at the diagram printed there, then looked back to the mottled burn she was unwrapping. She could barely discern whether it was second or third degree, much less whether it was debrided appropriately. Caught up in her own thoughts, she must have yanked a little harder than before, because when the next section of gauze peeled away, a sort of choked, hissing gasp came with it. Equal parts pleasure and pain, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Sorry," she mumbled quickly, not sure if the apology was necessary or not. “Is this okay? We can take a break if you need to.”

"Don't be sorry. I can take it. You're merely doing what you need to do. Even if you weren't, you'd be more than welcome to hurt me, Himiko-chan."

Face reddening in embarrassment, she shook her head, staring down at the medical book instead of daring to look at Korekiyo. Even looking at their injuries felt wrong somehow if they were going to tease her about it. She still wasn't used to hearing them say her given name, much less any other part of that statement. Of course, she knew it was all done in the spirit of reassuring her, but the embarrassment was very real.

"Jeez, don't say weird things like that," she complained lightly, not meaning it at all. As she spoke, she hesitantly went back to unwrapping their arm, as gentle as she could reasonably be.

“Weird, hmm? Is it?” 

“Well, yeah, a little. Even as far as pain goes, I don’t think this is anything to scoff at.” The resurrection had partially healed them, enough that the injuries were no longer life-threatening, but not much more than that. Tending to them had consumed a massive amount of time over the past few days.

“I can see how you might think that. However,” they began, launching straight into a lecture even as they started to tense up again from the pain. Their musing on different cultural norms was a sort of comforting background noise, steady in the back of her mind even though she wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying. 

Not too long ago, she wouldn’t have been able to even imagine being able to do something like this so calmly. Squeamishness just didn’t matter in comparison to looking after someone she cared about. There was no one else around to do it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> pls remember that himikiyo week is coming up, starting december 4th!!


End file.
